


Subject Matter

by Chiharu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiharu/pseuds/Chiharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem of arguing with Tsukishima is that Kageyama can never win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subject Matter

The problem of arguing with Tsukishima is that Kageyama can never win. Kageyama has known this since high school, when he could barely talk over a bumbling Hinata, much less their resident smart ass.

Which makes playing on the same college team with said smart ass even more difficult, especially when Tsukishima enjoys dropping embarrassing stories about Kageyama when he least expects it.

"You failed exams, really?" Their libero, a bulky upperclassmen, asks when Tsukishima casually mentions it after practice. He pats Kageyama reassuringly on the back. "I would have never expected."

He should have expected it, Kageyama thinks. Unlike Tsukishima, Kageyama is at Keio on a sports scholarship, not because of his genius brain. Yet, years of reluctant camaraderie ensures that Kageyama coordinates best on the court with Tsukishima. Unfortunately, everyone on the team has taken notice and assumes that Kageyama has some secret friendship pack with Tsukishima, as if playing on the same high school team that went to nationals isn't enough.

"Stop baiting me," Kageyama grunts after practice, when they meet outside of the gym.

Tsukishima looks at him out of the corner of his eye. "That's a fancy word. Your brain is finally evolving."

"Shut up," Kageyama mutters, just in time for their captain to spot them.

"Kageyama! Tsukishima! You're both coming to my party tonight, right? You've both skipped enough this year! Come socialize with the team! Toujou even invited a lot of cute girls from the economics department."

"Eh." Kageyama tries to relay his rejection through hand gesture while Tsukishima methodically pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Captain gives them a firm look. "If either of you skip out, you're both off the team." He's off to fraternize with someone before Kageyama can stop him.

"He's joking, right?" Kageyama hisses into Tsukishima's ear. From this proximity, Tsukishima smells like sweat and strawberry cake.

Tsukishima responds by stepping away from Kageyama. "Who knows," he says cryptically and heads towards the direction of his dorm.

Kageyama senses an oncoming wave of panic. He yanks Tsukishima by the shirt. "This means we _both_ have to go!"

Tsukishima glares at him like he's about to say something biting, but no amount of insult is enough to deter Kageyama from maintaining his position on the volleyball team. This is how he manages to drag Tsukishima to the party at the captain's house, both of them looking severely underdressed and unhappy when someone opens the door.

Kageyama feels the need to find the Captain. Making small talk as proof of their attendance before leaving is the plan, but Kageyama doesn’t anticipate the drinks the team shove into his hands. The last time he drank had been towards the end of high school, when Hinata decided that they needed to commiserate their final match with alcohol. The entire thing had been anticlimactic because Yamaguchi fell asleep, but Kageyama still remembers the faint dust of red on Tsukishima's normally pale skin that night as he laughed over something Yachi said.

Now, Kageyama gulps down the beer in his attempt to locate the Captain. He gets stopped by three people on the way who demand they take shots with him. Kageyama would like to think he has fairly good stamina, but even he's woozy by the time he finds the Captain chatting in the kitchen.

"Kageyama! Tsukishima already came by to talk to me. I'm glad the two of you are making an effort to socialize!"

"He did?" Kageyama blinks. Does this mean Tsukishima left already?

Thankfully, the captain gets distracted when a group of friends comes to greet him, and Kageyama slips away. He finds Tsukishima in the hallway outside of the restroom, looking bored as he holds a can of beer. "Oh, King," Tsukishima says, his taunt lower and longer-drawn than usual.

"I'm leaving," Kageyama declares.

Tsukishima just smirks. "Yet, you're still here." He's leaning against the wall and there's a splash of color on his face.

It dawns on Kageyama that this is not Tsukishima's first beer of the night. Tsukishima is _drunk_. "You should go home too," Kageyama says eventually, because he knows how rowdy the team can get.

This makes Tsukishima tsk. "There you go again, ordering your subjects around."

"Stop being a jerk," Kageyama says. "I'm trying to help you."

"You're helping me so much," Tsukishima coos. "Making me come out to this shitty party, forcing me to interact with people I already spend hours with every day, and then trying to tell me what to do. Oh, King, what other knowledge can you bestow on me-" He doesn't finish because Kageyama grabs him by the collar and shoves him into the wall.

The silence between them is sharp enough to cut glass, and Kageyama wants to blame the alcohol thrumming in his veins. _Let go_ , some rational part of his brain screams. _You can still let go and walk away._

Tsukishima lifts an eyebrow, his smirk familiar and challenging. "What are you going to do? Hit me? Let go and sulk? Please, I know all your tricks."

"Fine," Kageyama hisses. He ignores the flashes of danger in the back of his mind and moves forward to kiss Tsukishima.

In terms of kisses, it's a pretty shitty one. Kageyama lands on the corner of Tsukishima's mouth, messy and inexperienced. He's surprised, however, when Tsukishima tilts his head until they're back on track, Tsukishima opening his mouth to suck on Kageyama's lips. As expected, Tsukishima tastes like cheap beer, but there's an underlying hint of sweetness, as if Tsukishima had eaten dessert before coming here. Kageyama feels himself sighing into the kiss as Tsukishima's fingers press into his hips, sharp and keeping Kageyama in the prese-

"Woah," someone says.

Tsukishima and Kageyama pull apart to find a stranger coming out of the bathroom. Said stranger shuffles away awkwardly until Kageyama and Tsukishima are the only ones left in the hallway, the noise from the party reverberating off the walls.

"That took you long enough," Tsukishima says, his voice lacking its usual bite. When Kageyama turns to look at him, Tsukishima leans his head against the wall and smirks, his lips red and face flushed.

"I-" Kageyama opens his mouth, then closes it.

"You were leaving and trying to talk me into coming with you," Tsukishima reminds him.

"Oh." Kageyama looks at Tsukishima's hands on his hip and the expectant look on Tsukishima's face. "Yeah. Let's go."


End file.
